


Morning, Sunshine

by sexybikinidolphin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexybikinidolphin/pseuds/sexybikinidolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean agreed to go out on a morning jog with Sammy. Worst idea ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley (pizzatime221)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ashley+%28pizzatime221%29).



> So a while ago I found a video on my tumblr dash with someone dancing on a bed to get the sleepy head to wake up. Ashie tagged it with the Winchesters, and that just got me fired up with headcanons; why the hell not write about it.
> 
> Oh, and my thanks go to Ashie for listing me as the recipient of her Destiel fanfics upon the event of her death.

÷ 4:03 am  
Dean woke up in a haze with little coherence, damn noises from the kitchen. There was a faint smell of some breakfast meat in the air- probably sausage, as far as he could guess- along with the strong scent of peeled oranges.

He really didn't know- or really want to know, for that matter- just what the hell he was doing up so early, even as he only got probably two hours of his slumber out of the usual four. Unintentionally finding reasons, he realized that on the previous day he had told Sammy he'd join him in his morning health run. Groaning from his due pain, he flung up his arm to search for whatever alarm Sammy could have set up to keep him on track. No results. He huffed with both relief and fear of when his impending doom would come to meet him. Burying his face further in his pillow, Dean tried getting just a little more shut-eye.

.

÷ 4:25 am  
Sam heard the alarm clock go off just on time. He was too excited to expect, even in the least, Dean not even bothering to react to the repetitive mechanic beeps- let alone get up from the bed. Hesitantly, Sam tip-toed over Dean's boggled floor to the head of the bed: source of the minor snoring that Sam always picked up on early in the morning when Dean was actually sleeping. Just as he was about to turn off the alarm, it shut down from the timer set for each series of beeps. Sam huffed in wasted effort. He then reached a hand over Dean's blankets and yanked them back without mercy, silently smiling to himself, just anticipating his reaction.

Dean squirmed around on his tummy for a little while, trying to scrounge up his covers with his toes. Sam thought he heard a little whine, but soon after there was a grunt of resignation yet hostility. Turning over, Dean rubbed his hand over his face to wake up a little. "Jesus. You wake up this early every day? Remind me to never get into exercise other than sex and hunting." Sam briefly frowned with the negative, and partly disturbing, reaction. Regardless, though, he started pushing down on the bed springs.

Dean let out a short drawl of a complaint, "Ughhh, leave me here."

"I'm not gonna accept that, Dean. You promised, come on."

He started to ignore the movement, and Sam knew he had to push it further to get him up for the run. He settled on shaking Dean's bare shoulder, but that seemed to have no effect on the rock currently before him.

"Deeaaann, you gotta get uuup! Stop this retaliation."

To no avail.

"Please?"

After a moment, there was a gruff 'no,' and Sam just got frustrated. Deciding not to pout, he lifted one knee and set a foot on Dean's bed. He pushed himself up and began jumping on the mattress.

There was a definite knowledge on Sam's part that Dean was going to kill him when he would actually wake up.

.

÷ 4:31 am  
Castiel had been hearing bounces from Dean's bed, so naturally a small smile found its way onto his face. That is, until he realized he wasn't on nor in it. Confusion crept into his train of thought, then concern, and slowly it came to Cas was eventually stumbling out of his room towards his only thought: Dean.

He fell over a couple of times on his way, but, when he managed to reach Dean's room, he could only collapse just barely past the doorway. Tiredness had always gotten Castiel, but then the creaking of the bed stopped and he heard a thump on the floor before he drifted.

.

÷ 4:47 am  
Dean was seated on Cas' bedside, stroking his face adoringly. Typical Cas coming into his room at half past four in the morning. Damn shame that Sam had to be there- even then, it didn't seem like they would do much anyway; Cas couldn't make it past the first foot of his room. It did, however, make Dean smile at the thought of Cas being so determined to spend dawn with him.

Adoring was pretty much the only thing to describe what Dean had been doing. Cas was just too.. adorable. Even in his sleep, devoid of any emotion, denied the brightening joy that could overcome his face in one second, the resting features of his face just stood out in pure beauty. He leaned down to kiss out the arousal just risen by his adoration, and only a few seconds in, Cas started kissing back.

Dean broke it off after about 10 seconds of their making out. "Morning, sunshine. Thanks for saving my ass."

Cas was more intent on another subject. "Who was in your bed?"

"Sammy. He was gonna take me on a morning jog with him."

Cas chuckled at the underwhelming reason for his heroic efforts. "He was jumping on your bed?"

Dean smiled again, lazily, and nodded. "Still have to get him back for that- ohhoh, he's got it comin' for him."


End file.
